Bonds
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: When Cupid Arrow runs away in the night, Flaming Arrow has to go and find her. Cupid's heart is set on finding her destiny as she travels Equestria with her newfound friends while all Flaming is after is glory. Can they find what they're after, or will the duo fall flat on their rumps. WARNING! OC ALERT! Cupid X Cheese Sandwich friendship shipping!


**Plz note I only own the story plot, Cupid Arrow and Flaming Arrow.  
>Everythingeverypony else belong to Hasbro**

* * *

><p>Two young fillies were gathered around a fireplace, their wings spread out to let them dry off. They had accidentally flown through a storm cloud on their way home from flight school.<p>

The younger of the two fillies had a pumpkin coat which glistened in the sunlight and a beautiful fire mane. Her turquoise eyes brought out her facial features and was a very sweet and pretty pegasus. Despite her natural beauty she was claimed to have, her wings were miniature and she had a hard time with bullies and flying. Her name was Cupid Arrow and she lived true to her name, hitting almost everypony with a wave of love wherever she went.

Her older sister on the other hoof, was a polar opposite. Her turquoise eyes had the opposite effect to that of her sister's; instead of shining brightly, hers were dull as if the life had been sucked of them. Her coat was a mixture of pale yellow and red-hot fire patterns which reflected her huge ego. Her singed mane was short and stuck-up, giving off a tomboyish vibe. Her name was Flaming Arrow, the biggest bully within flight school.

Flaming stood up harshly to shake herself dry, splattering her younger sister with the remaining water on her body. Cupid yelped slightly at contact with the liquid, her tiny wings flapping wildly. Flaming sniggered as she walked out of the room, kicking the door closed behind her. After she was gone, Cupid cautiously trotted over to the mantelpiece and picked up a photograph. It showed two fillies about her age; her mother - a honey pegasus with a sooty mane with red highlights named Honey Blossom- and a colt who she had never me before. Her mother had told her that he was her best friend and he had been sent to exile when he had failed his flight exam. He didn't even have his cutie mark yet...

_"Mama," a slightly younger Cupid asked, tugging on her mother's tail, "Somepony is bullying me again,"_

_"Is it Dumb-Bell, Hoops and Score again sweetheart?" the honey pegasus replied, kneeling down to her daughter's level, "What have I told you about going near them?"_

_"It's not mama," the filly shook her head, "I don't know her name, but she yellow and has an orange and yellow mane and tail. She's one of Flaming's friends. She's really mean and calls me nasty names. Worse ones than the three bully colts say,"_

_"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Honey Blossom stated, lifting her child onto her back, "Let's talk to your sister about this, shall we?" The two trotted into the living room where they saw Flaming at the table assembling something._

_"What up mum," she said, not looking up, "What do you want? I'm making arrows,"_

_"Why are you making arrows Flaming?"_

_"Why not? Somepony I know told me your name has something to do with your cutie mark, so I'm making arrows that I'll set alight and fire them at people,"_

_"This pony is not the same pony who's been picking on your little sister, is it?" Honey interrogated. Flaming shrugged and walked over to the fireplace where she set the arrow she had just made on fire, "Flaming, what have I told you about messing with fire?" she growled, lifting Cupid off of her back. Flaming ignored her mother and placed the arrow in a pre-made automatic bow which she shot out the window in some random direction. A bright light formed upon the older filly's flank, outlining a shape of a couple of mere seconds before it died down, revealing a cutie mark.  
><em>

_Cupid gasped, smiling as she saw her sister's cutie mark. It was of an arrow coated in fire, the centre of the flame blue. Flaming wiggled her flank to show off her mark._

_"Uh, yeah, I dunno who's been picking on sissy, but you've gotta admit, this cutie mark is so hot, right?" Flaming smirked._

Cupid sighed, glancing at her bare hind. She was yet to find her special talent and her flight exam was closing in day by day. Despite her age, she was an incredibly weak flier, so she was certain she would fail her exam. She was scared that if she failed, she would end up like that colt who was never seen again.

Her sister on the other hoof was an ace flier and had already passed her exam easily... Cupid thought for a second. Sure, the duo didn't get along very well, but surely Flaming wouldn't want her sister to go away forever and never be seen again, right?

The pumpkin pegasus sighed heavily and placed the photo back. She trotted out of the room and over to her sister's. The door, like the pegasus herself, was painted with fire patterns. Cupid tapped on the door lightly, but was heard by Flaming all the same.

"Enter," the older pony boomed, closing a draw. Her bedroom door eased open, revealing her younger sister with a pleading look upon her face, "What do want Cupid? I'm a very busy mare and I need to pack my bags for Wonderbolt Academy,"

Cupid blinked for a second, "You got a reply Flaming? Oh, I'm so happy for you! Are you excited?"

"I'm so excited that I can't contain myself," Flaming rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Tell me what you want,"

Cupid kicked at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with her sister, "Well, um, you see... it that... um,"

"Spit it out,"

"Can you please help me practice for my flight exam next week? I really don't wanna fail!" Cupid cried. Flaming looked at her for a second before a smile crept onto her face. She motioned for the younger filly to come closer and she pulled a book out a bookshelf.

"How 'bout we read a story to get your mind in the zone?" Flaming suggested, "You can think about it overnight and we'll begin training in the morning, okay?"

"How come you'r being so kind all of a sudden?" Cupid frowned, confused to her sister's sudden personality swap,"Are you okay?"

"Never better," Flaming smiled, "Now let's read," Cupid gasped at the sight of the cover of the book. It was of the Rainbow Factory, but the edges of the cover was coated with blood. A chill swooped down her back; something was telling her not to trust her sister's book.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! It's great to get back into the swing of writing again! It's been <em>so long <em>and I've missed it so much!**

**I wonder if anyone can get the fanfiction I'm referencing in this chapter!**


End file.
